Fishing is an important activity which is engaged in for sport and for profit. When fishing for pleasure, and when it is considered that a single fish may fetch hundreds of dollars at market, it is important to maximize the probability of retaining a fish on a hook once it has taken the bait. A conventional fishhook has a barb or barbs which tend to prevent the fish from escaping the fishhook after the hook is engaged. However, the barbs tend to tear a large hole or aperture in the fish when they enter. During the playing of the fish in order to effectuate its capture, tension on the fishline is transferred to the hook entrance aperture, which tends to enlarge. The torn entrance aperture, after enlargement during playing, may be large enough so that, when tension is momentarily released, the fishhook may drop out of the aperture, allowing the fish to escape. An improved fishhook is desired.